


海瑟姆·肯威的复活

by ALICEtheBeacon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICEtheBeacon/pseuds/ALICEtheBeacon
Summary: 试图模仿古早恐怖小说风失败产物，用海瑟姆这个翻译是因为感觉这个翻译在情境下更合适一点。





	海瑟姆·肯威的复活

**Author's Note:**

> 试图模仿古早恐怖小说风失败产物，用海瑟姆这个翻译是因为感觉这个翻译在情境下更合适一点。

抛去1770年在波士顿街头那次远远的一瞥不谈，我和我父亲第一次面对面时，我不由自主注意到了他那异乎寻常的相貌。他面无血色，苍白得有点可怕，可能是由于这所教堂周围映着的明晃晃的雪的缘故，他眼下挂着的眼袋好像是很久未曾休息，但灰蓝色眼睛还是那么锐利，他的鼻梁和我一样高，但却有一个圆鼻头，以及，我得说，鼻孔很大。从他下巴的线条中，我更是能看出我原封不动继承的那种刚硬的轮廓，他的头发已经褪成了灰白，扎成一束从他的肩膀下垂下来，总体来说，这是一张英俊而坚毅的脸孔，任是谁看上一眼，都会留下深刻的印象。在达文波特庄园地下室的那副肖像画，我自然是琢磨观察过数遍的，但当我们真正见面时，除去岁月的洗礼，我越看越是能从他的相貌中看出与我的相似之处来。  
这样真切地认识到他是我父亲这一事实，让杀了他这个念头不知怎么的从我脑海中消散了，那念头没有消失，只是缩小成灰色的一个小点，几乎叫人看不见。我过去的数十年人生中从未有过父亲，也许阿基里斯担任了类似的角色，但我彼此心里都很清楚他不是我的父亲，所以当海瑟姆用枪杀了那个车夫，血溅到我脸上时，即使那个灰色的小点微微变大了一些，很快又暗淡下去了。  
“你去侦查那个营地。”他转过身去并不看我和那具尸体，手背在身后。  
“那你呢？”  
“我自有打算，况且这里的阳光让我不舒服。”  
当时虽然是午后，但连日的降雪让天空蒙上一层铁灰色的阴霾，穿过光秃秃的树梢照到雪地上的阳光微不足道，“现在是阴天。”我忍不住争辩道。  
“你就照我说的做就行了。”他的语气强硬得不容置喙，“还有，把你脸上的血擦一擦。”  
他们这些白人总是比其他人要脆弱，即使是没有下雨的时候，波士顿的女士们也要撑起伞来，而那些精致过分的伞据我观察，既不能挡雨，也不够结实，我还见过夏天巡逻的英军士兵，就算天热得让人恨不得光着上身才好，他们也要戴着厚厚的熊皮帽，白皮肤被太阳一晒，立马就变得通红，和他们的红衣服搭配，活像煮熟的龙虾，所以我只把我父亲的说辞当成又一桩白人的怪癖。  
没过多久，当我攀在树枝上，看到脚下几个雇佣兵押送着我的父亲，对他大肆嘲弄时，我不由得庆幸起没有和他一起行动来，毕竟如果他连几个雇佣兵的耳目都躲不过，那他在潜入时肯定免不了拖我的后腿。  
或许正是出于这样的心理，他甚至扔下尚在缠斗的我独自离开，只约定了之后在纽约会面。然而第二次见面时，即使夜晚的码头光线昏暗，借着路边建筑中透出来的灯光，身为一个刺客敏锐的观察力让我无法忽视他面孔上的细微变化，他的眼袋消失了，这尚且能用休息充足来解释，但他脸上的那些岁月的刻痕却远远不极上次那样深刻，尤其是他刻薄的嘴唇边两道深深的法令纹，而当我们越过一家灯火通明的酒馆时，我发誓我看到他灰白的发丝中掺杂着黑发，几乎比他应有的年轻了数十岁。  
然而这一切也可以被归因于我记忆的疏漏，所以我没有问出口来，一方面，我受到的教育告诉我一个男人过度关注另一个男人的外表是不正常的，相反，关注女性的外貌则是理所应当。另一方面，当我暗自回忆起上次在开拓地的见面时，我也无法解释自己为什么要将他的外貌记得那样细致。  
更何况，我听说在遥远的欧洲，那里的人们发明了各种各样保持外表光鲜的法子，从用精液洗头到痛饮尿液如此种种，但光是想象我父亲往脸上涂脂抹粉就已经够离奇的了。  
我在脑海中仔细考虑着这些事情，以至于差点没能跟上父亲在屋顶上的步伐，他攀爬跳跃的技巧丝毫不比我差，在黑暗中仿佛不需要停下来确认路线，径直领着我奔向目的地，而且当他越过两个屋顶间宽敞的间隙时，落地几乎是轻巧无声的，就像村子周围那些埋伏在树上，准备袭击过路旅人的美洲狮。而我，因为比常人要高大许多的体格的缘故，几乎免不了在落地时弄出一番响动，阿基里斯在训练我时曾气急败坏地说我的跳跃“搞得整个屋顶都在震动”，我对父亲“不善于潜入”的印象不由得大为改观。  
即使我曾经在心里存着几分向他请教的想法，但当他在酒厂前又一次对我出言讥讽时，这个想法也烟消云散了，如果说阿基里斯是个脾气暴躁的导师，那海瑟姆无疑会是个能叫脾气最好的人也变得脾气暴躁的导师。  
之后的经历表明酿酒厂是个精心设下好叫我们丧命的圈套，从熊熊烈火中逃出生天的我们坠入了一条河里，即使没费什么功夫就爬上了岸，但海瑟姆却仍然对我的莽撞抱怨个不停，他奋力抖着身上水的样子让我想起了一只浑身湿透的猫，我尽我所能帮他弄干了外套上的水，即使这样，他的皮肤还是不比河水暖和多少，几乎快要冻僵了。  
“我不喜欢水。”他这样埋怨道，忽略了是我救了他两次这个事实，而要我说，他只是在气恼自己失去了那顶神气的三角帽罢了。  
不管他喜不喜欢，我们得到的情报都指引着我们去海上寻找丘奇，这也意味着他不得不要面对一大堆水了。

 

当我回首往事的时候，我发现事情就是从那次开始超出了常识的解释范围，变得诡秘难辨，令人震惊的真相正从一连串难以注意的小事背后露出它狰狞的面孔。唉，我当时又是多么的盲目而无知啊！我小时候也曾听过母亲讲述动物神灵和天上掉下来的女神的故事，当我长到少年，又有神秘莫测的幻影指引我去寻求刺客的教导，对于超出一般人认识的事情，我自信已经比常人认识得更为深刻了，但是这一虚假的自信在真相面前总是那么容易被粉碎。阿基里斯在我们的第一节课里，就告诉过我刺客们成千上百年来流传的智慧——“万事皆虚”，如果我更仔细地观察，更加把兄弟会的信条铭记于心的话，我应当发现，蹊跷的种子从我们第一次见面时就被种下了。  
时间回到1779年，我和父亲一起乘天鹰号追击丘奇的迎宾号。与父亲在船上相处的那一个月，就算是从最宽宏大量的角度来说也不能算是愉快，而且这种不愉快随着时间的一天天推移变得愈发严重起来。我们越是向南行驶，海面上的阳光就越是强烈，明媚的光线把海面照得极美，让人把刺骨的寒风与皑皑积雪抛在脑后，但与这些令人愉快的景色相反，海瑟姆的脾气越发怪癖而暴躁，他要么整日把自己关在舱室里，这也是我希望的，要么就在甲板上对我的驾船技术、我的船员以及天鹰号本身大加抨击，我那忠诚的大副福克纳先生心中的怒火，恐怕比起我是有过之而不及，再加上多年前在海上追击我父亲时发生的不幸事件，我怀疑只是因着海瑟姆是我父亲的缘故，福克纳先生才没有伙同船员把他丢下海去。  
但比起我父亲叫人难以忍受的脾性，更加古怪也更让我困扰的是隔三差五袭击我的困倦感。从第一个星期起，每隔几天的早晨，我都会发现自己难以从床褥中挣扎出来，脑袋痛得像有一窝兔子在里面安了家，而脖子上的疼痛更甚，但当我照镜子时却找不到任何的伤口，而船上的医生也没有诊断出什么异常，福克纳先生和其他轮值的船员没有对我的迟到表示任何的不满，但我总是因为自己反常的倦怠而对这些兢兢业业工作的人们感到愧疚，但是等到下一次倦怠袭来，我照旧陷在昏沉痛苦的睡梦中，动弹不得。  
所以当我们终于找到那艘船时，所有的人都松了口气，可能我父亲比我还要急切地想要摆脱这一局面，因为连日的抱怨和恼火，他甚至看上去被活活气老了十多岁，至少当时我只能把他的憔悴归于连日心情不佳和不适应海上航行，他的皮肤惨白得像是石膏，眼眶却狂热地发红，脸颊深深地陷下去，嘴唇干燥起皮，活像一个得了热病的人，但他从我手中抢走操控权，将天鹰号撞向迎宾号的力气却大得惊人，让我直直地飞出去，撞到了一边船舷，在我有机会说出任何话或是看清他的动作之前，他就已经跃过两艘船之间宽阔的缝隙，冲他的猎物而去了。  
归还补给后，我暂时与父亲分开，回到达文波特家园，向阿基里斯为我之前的鲁莽道歉，同时我也趁着这个空闲得以仔细思索自己与父亲的关系，而思考得出的结果并不被阿基里斯所赞同，但那时他的身体状况每况愈下，也不再有那么多精力同我争辩，或是反对我的决定了。  
虽然这个决定，就在同一年被证明是个灾难性的错误，我的信任被轻掷了，无论是对华盛顿还是对我父亲的，我太过心灰意冷，甚至无法思索哪一个人更让我失望。接下来的三年，我仍然时不时地见到华盛顿，甚至被他狡猾而巧妙的言辞说动，违背我之前的誓言再次伸出援手，但海瑟姆却全然杳无音讯，时间渐渐平息了我对他的愤怒，然而对查尔斯·的仇恨却没有受到丝毫的影响，不论是他对我族人的煽动，还是对刺客事业的阻碍，都让我迫切地渴望了结他。而且，就如我父亲常常指责我的那样，“不可思议的天真”让那时的我期盼着在除掉李之后，或许我和我的父亲能够真正地进行交流，寻求和解的可能。  
而事实是，残酷的命运并没有给我这样的机会，我们的交流变成了斧与剑的交流，变成了歇斯底里的嘶吼与招招致命的攻击。再见到他时，尽管我们才分别了三年，他的面容却像是衰老了数十岁，一头灰发也褪成了全白，我不由得回忆起我们初次见面时他扑倒我的敏捷身手，还有我们追击丘奇时他矫健的身姿，这让我不合时宜地伤感起来。虽然如此，他仍然是个可怕的对手，面对他步步紧逼的攻击，我可能要在数十次中才能找到一次反击的机会，被炮弹击中的眩晕和内脏的疼痛也在拖慢的我的速度，我们最后扭打在一起，武器被击飞出去，他压在我的身上，掐住了我的脖子，而在微弱的光线与缺氧的双重作用下，我视野中他的面孔可怖地扭曲了，那是一张怎样狰狞的面孔啊！皮肤苍白得像是蜡纸，而眼睛却狂热地散发出红光，连他的话语在我耳中都变成了毒蛇吐信的嘶嘶声。忽然之间，或许是他的疯狂与杀戮的渴望冲昏了他的头脑，他放开了我的左手，用铁钳一般的手扼住我的气管，而几乎是本能地，我用自由的左手上的袖箭刺穿了他的脖子，喷溅在我手上的血液是冰冷、粘稠的，我杀死了我的父亲。  
当一个人过于震惊或是悲伤时，他的内心首先感到的是麻木，当时的我就是这样，我把父亲冰冷而了无生机的身体放在地上，抬手想要合上他的眼睛，就在那时，我的手腕被抓住了。  
那具尸体既没有呼吸也没有体温，但钳制住我的手甚至比之前还要有力，我发现我注视着一双灰蓝色的眼睛，明亮得即使在夜里也能发光的灰蓝色眼睛，当它们看向我的时候，我全部的意志力，全部的力气都失去了，我像是从自己的躯体中被分离出来，冷漠而事不关己地站在远处看着这一切，看着我的父亲那双刻薄的常常吐出恶毒语言的薄唇，现在吐出了更为邪恶的东西，一对长而尖利的獠牙，大小像是猞猁或是狼，我曾经被一只山猫咬过前臂，幸运的是我在它把我的肉扯下来之前用袖箭刺穿了他的喉咙。然而这次我却没有那么幸运了，被震惊和未知的魔力摄住，我任由那对獠牙刺入手腕上的血管。疼痛没有如料想中那样到来，我所有的感觉只有我父亲的嘴唇触碰皮肤的冰凉湿润，他如同一个沙漠中的旅人狂饮甘泉那样吮吸着我手腕流出的血液，而在我极度震惊的注视下，他的容貌肉眼可见地发生了变化，额头和眼角的纹路变得浅淡，皮肤也不再了无生气地蜡白，就好像饮下了传说中的青春之泉。  
过了漫长的几秒钟，一个年轻得多的父亲松开了我的手腕，我的血从他的唇角淌下来，他的整片苍白的嘴唇都被染成了血红，然后，他露出了一个笑容，和他惯常的讥讽假笑不同，那个笑容是极度真实的，然而也是极度邪恶的。如果刚刚我是因为极度的悲伤感到麻木的话，现在让我手脚发麻的就是极度的震惊了，我想起了从前在草地里伏击野兔的时候，人类忽然手持利刃出现在面前时，兔子有时候会因为震惊和恐惧而愣住不动，或是干脆直直冲向猎手，白白送了性命。在大多数的情况下，我都是猎手，然而现在，在超乎常理，不可思议的全然怪异面前，我却处于全然的劣势，落到了猎物的境地。  
更何况那双眼睛的邪恶魔力在拉扯着我手脚上无形的线，让我跪坐下去，跌进父亲的怀抱，他温柔地拥住我，就像任何一对感情亲密的父子一样，但埋在我颈侧的脑袋却在嗅闻我的血管，鼻尖凉凉地蹭过我的皮肤。现在父亲似乎又恢复了他惯常的余裕，像一只吃饱了的老猫，在享用猎物之前漫不经心。过了很久又或者没过多久，獠牙刺穿了我颈侧的血管，我还是无法感到任何的疼痛，但他嘴唇的触感，他粗糙的舌苔舔舐颈侧敏感皮肤的感觉却鲜明到不可思议。  
可悲而又可耻地，我勃起了。  
我没法掩饰这一点，我甚至都不能操控自己的身体，而更糟的是海瑟姆对我的一切仿佛心知肚明，他解开了我的裤子，把我握在手里，那很凉，我打了个颤，忽然之间，我又一次拿回了手脚的掌控权，但我唯一能做出的反应是拥住父亲的肩膀。  
即使之前从来没有这种经历，我也知道自己的高潮来得太快了一些，那些修长而邪恶的手指只抚摸了我几下，我就眼前发白，脚趾绷紧地射了出来，精液乱糟糟地溅在我的小腹上，衣服上，还有我父亲的手上。  
我本应感到羞耻的，他是一个男人，还是我的父亲，而我们甚至还在露天席地的情况下，我或者他手下的士兵随时可能闯进来，看到这两个人不知廉耻的样子，但我没有，因为紧接着海瑟姆就把我的裤子又往下拉了一些，然后把手上黏糊糊的液体涂在了我后面的入口。  
再一次地，我震惊于自己身体的顺从和敞开，那本应该很痛，但被我父亲的性器插入的同时，他的獠牙又一次扎进了我的脖子，咬穿了那个刚刚迅速愈合了的伤口，于是一切的痛苦都烟消云散了。  
我浑身都在抖，一半是因为感官上的刺激淹没了我，一半是因为嵌入我身体的性器太冷了，冷得像冰，硬得像铁，然而我自己的身体却热情得像一锅沸水，内壁自觉地去吸吮去讨好冷硬的凶器。花了一点时间，我才意识到正滑溜溜淌过我的臀尖的液体是从我自己的身体里淌出来的，不但是下面的洞口，我嘴里也在不受控制地分泌着涎水，从我的嘴角丢人地淌下来，脖子上的伤口也随着父亲的舔舐慢慢淌着血，我感觉浑身都湿透了。  
父亲的嘴唇离开了，几乎是立刻，巨大的失落席卷了我的身体，但这没有持续太久，因为接下来他就扯开了我的前襟，用獠牙啃咬我的乳肉，比起取食，更像是玩闹地吸吮，更多的湿黏液体随着抽插的动作淌出来，性器沾染了我身体里的热度，变得没那么冰凉了，在这之前，我的身体从来没被别人打开过，但现在它又湿又软，仿佛天生就是为了做这种事情而塑造。  
最终我还是因为失血和过度的激动失去了意识，再次醒来时，我发现自己躺在乔治堡外的一个草垛里，浑身的肌肉都像被撕裂又拼装回去一样疼痛，脖子和大腿尤甚，但除去瓦砾和炮火造成的创伤外，那些咬痕和爱抚的痕迹全都消失无踪，只除了当我站起身时，顺着大腿内侧潺潺流下的粘稠液体，提醒我发生的一切不是我的大脑虚构出来的一场疯狂梦境。  
到此为止，这就是我怎样杀死海瑟姆·肯威，我的父亲，而他又怎么用他邪恶而非人的力量复活的故事，但这个故事还并没有结束。

 

回到家园后，我整整发了一个星期的高烧，我不知道这是身体上的创伤还是精神上的冲击所致，但这场病暂时带走了我绝大部分的力气。  
当我养病的时候，我再一次查阅起了阿基里斯曾经逼迫我阅读的那些典籍，从一些被我忽视的内容中，我慢慢拼凑出了一些信息。大洋彼岸的人们从很久之前就知晓这叫做吸血鬼的怪物，然而关于它的信息总是扑朔迷离，无法证实也无法否认，人们借狩猎吸血鬼的名义杀死了很多人，但我怀疑其中真的是吸血鬼的只是寥寥，就如同传说中一样，父亲是一个残忍，智慧而狡猾的怪物，我不知道多少人知晓他的真实身份，当母亲和他相爱时，她曾察觉过这个男人不同寻常的冰冷体温吗？当阿基里斯坚持让我杀死他的时候，他知道自己正在提到杀死一个非人的生物吗？但无论怎样，我都无法再向已然去世的人们提出心中的疑问了。  
父亲的事情一直占据着我脑海中的重要位置，然而我一直没有机会再见到他，好向他当面质问。毫无疑问，他还活着，刺客们持续不断地情报证实了这一点，而查尔斯·李，再被我如此厉害地追捕过后，似乎销声匿迹了。  
直到1782年，我手下的一个刺客在波士顿发现了他的踪迹。  
在我追赶李的过程中，我们两个都受了严重的伤，他被我的火枪近距离命中，而我则在从高处落下时被一根断裂的木梁扎穿了腹部。仅凭着强健的体格和对复仇的执着，我在费城找到了李，并把袖剑送进了他的胸口。  
我坐在那里等了一会，他并没有像父亲一样死而复生，于是我离开了。  
当长久以来困扰着我的事情终于了结的时候，在感到如释重负的同时，那种支撑着我，鞭笞着我，在我的心底烧灼我的急迫感就消失了，并且也带走了那种朦胧的，遮蔽了我痛苦的魔力，疼痛和疲惫的感觉从被压抑的地方浮现出来，走的每一步都在榨干我的力气，血不断地从被捂住的伤口涌出，在我身后留下一道醒目的痕迹。  
而我已经无法在意这些了，用仅有的力气藏进了一个无人的巷子，膝盖已经无法支撑躯体的站立。  
我想起了多年前与母亲的最后一面，她那时候准是像我一样，深切而确定地感受到死亡的降临，过去的事情朦胧地在我眼前浮现，我知道自己快要死了。多数的回忆都是快乐的，和母亲在村庄里生活，和嘎纳多贡一起狩猎，向阿基里斯学习，照看家园的人们，米莉安和诺里斯的婚礼……还有我的父亲，和我父亲相处的短暂而又充满争执的时光，现在，以一个将死之人的诚挚，我相信那是快乐的回忆。  
初次见面时，那个被我丢进角落的念头又一次出现了，甚至感到一丝庆幸，庆幸他是一个不死的怪物，而我没有杀死他。  
然而，就像是回应着我的想法似的，在失去意识的最后一瞬间，我看到了父亲，他接住我倒下的身体，就像之前我接住他那样。  
我感到獠牙刺破了我的脖颈。  
然后我再次醒来，一把推开父亲搀扶的手，跌跌撞撞跑到墙边。我感到恶心，我的胃正猛烈地排斥之前为了保存体力勉强吃下去的东西，我惨烈地呕吐，先是那半片粗面包，然后是我自己的胃酸。  
“你做了什么？”我质问他，声音就像数十天没喝水那样干哑。  
“我只是救了你而已。”父亲平静地说。

 

这就是我如何死去，并复生的故事，我记下它，是为了避免百年的岁月将记忆变得模糊，但无论怎么样，记忆最终还是不可避免地会被磨损，人的恨意也会。  
直至现在，有时我还是怨恨父亲不顾我个人的意志，强加给我的残酷命运，我们仍旧会常常争吵，这种争执会伴随我们漫长的永生，然而我无法否认漫长岁月里他给予我的陪伴，而这陪伴，同样也将永远持续下去。  
END


End file.
